


Her

by scarslikeconstxllations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is charming, Eiffel Tower scene, F/M, I lied when I said I wouldn't post fluff anymore, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is cute, Ladybug is hesitant, Ladynoir fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Night Scene, No smut sorry you dirty children, Paris - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, love you guys, miraculous - Freeform, the world needs more ladynoir fluff, why isn't there enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarslikeconstxllations/pseuds/scarslikeconstxllations
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug share a romantic scene on the Eiffel Tower where hidden feelings come to the surface.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. This is all fluff, and I have no regrets. The title is a bit weird sorry but you'll understand once you read! I hope you guys enjoy. It's really short as you can see by the word count.

_Her eyes._

In the daytime, they could be many things. Pools of crystal clear water, shimmering and sparkling. Crashing waves; all different kinds of blues swirling and fighting for dominance. The clear summer sky; saturated with a beautiful baby blue color. They could be stormy, too. The greys and blues of storm clouds clouding her eyes, making them brooding and sad. They could also be twisters of emotion; slashed with unexpected swirls of grey. They could be like sad little clouds; dripping rain down onto the already damp Earth.

At night, they could be many things. They could be like the stars; shimmering with a dazzling glow. They could be like two moons; mysterious and swirled with greys and whites. They could be like the sky itself; blacks and dark blues of all different colors mixing together. They could be like space in its entirety; full of sparkling gems, constellations, and small swirls of galaxies. They could be like a nighttime storm; dark and mysterious yet streaked with flashes of lighting.

_Her hair._

In the daytime, it shone like a thousand sapphire gems all put together. At nighttime, it fell like a dark black curtain over her porcelain shoulders. Her raven black hair was like a silk blanket, soft and gentle to the touch.

_Her lips._

It was as if God Himself had placed His Holy hand upon her lips and blessed them. For they were the pink arrows of Cupid, twisted and curled into a sweet smile or a mischievous grin. She rarely slicked them with lipstick, but when she spread a clear cherry balm on them it only accentuated the delicate skin.

_Her smile._

When she smiled, all the happiness and joy in the world shone down upon everyone receiving that smile. It lit up her face, lifting her cheekbones and brightening those exquisite eyes. It could warm the heart of even the toughest of soldiers, or even the bitterest of men. It could melt the ice in anyone’s heart, even if it was only for a short while.

_Her laugh._

It was many things to him. It was the tinkling of bells that were as gentle as a faery. It was the sound of the angels singing, all melodies and harmonies in beautiful contrast. It was the singing of the stars above. It was the breath of the Earth, hearty and gentle with a calming quality to it that no other possessed.

_Her tears._

Like forbidden waters of a long-lost oasis, they fell. Like rain in the tropical forests, they fell. Like sad clouds pouring out their heart and souls in the only way they knew how, they fell. Like liquid fragments of her soul, they fell. Her eyes weren’t crying, her heart was. When she cried it was as if every fiber of her very being was being exposed to him; vulnerable, fragile, emotional. 

_His want._

He wanted to gaze into her eyes, to see the storms and oceans and summer sky and galaxies and all the different colors combined blend together in perfect harmony. He wanted to touch her hair, to run his fingers through it to feel the silky smoothness. He wanted to kiss her lips, to feel their soft texture against his own. He wanted to swallow her gasp, hear the increase in her heartbeat as he pulled her closer.

_His need._

He needed to share his warmth with her, to pull her as close as possible. He needed to feel their hearts beating different rhythms but in a perfect harmony. He needed to press his lips against her delicate skin, to feel her pulse rapidly beating just for him. He needed to entangle their limbs until their hearts beat against each other’s chests in unison. He needed to kiss her until the lava that burned through his veins—the flames that were fed by her very existence—were calm.

_Her._

She was everything he wanted and everything he needed. She was a perfect, pure, beautiful flower, one that wasn’t tainted by the vulgarity of the world. She was a precious little thing, untouched by the might of greed and insanity. If he could have anything in the entire universe, it would be her.

*

"My lady."

He stood atop the Eiffel Tower, his back faced to her. The wind ruffled his hair, being tossed about wildly on his head. His tail calmly curled around the railing in front of him, his claws gripping the edge of the metal as if it was his only anchor to this world. He didn’t see her coming, but he heard her. The slight twitch of his ear was enough indication, if not for the two simple words he spoke.

"Chaton."

He could hear her soft footsteps, though she was not yet visible to him. Soft breaths escaped her, the warmth twisting and curling in the frosty night air until it drifted up towards the Heavens. A sigh escaped her, one that gave away the worn and tired ache that was settled deep within her bones. Her hands grasped the railing next to his own, her head tilting up to the night sky.

_She was so close._

She smelled of strawberries, pastries, and a thousand other wonderful things. His grip on the metal tightened until his knuckles turned white under the leather of his suit. He was fighting with himself; with his self-control. He was fighting not to smother her with his body, to shield her from the world while their hearts beat as one and their breath mingled in the crisp air.

"Do you ever look up at the stars, and make a wish?"

Her words surprised him. Puzzled, he finally turned to look at her. She met his gaze and released a gentle laugh. It was exactly like the tinkling bells that he kept in the forefront of his mind, playing it over and over again like a broken record. He wanted to record that laugh and listen to it for the rest of eternity.

"The night sky is so magnificent. I often look up at it to let myself feel small. But on nights like these, when the stars and moon are in the perfect position for magic, I make a wish." Her eyes, which had drifted to the stars above, met his once more. "Do you?"

As he inhaled sharply, he knew. He knew he would look back on this day and remember it forever, if not to remember the mistake he made, to remember how beautiful she looked under the starlight. At that moment, action defied reasoning. He grabbed her wrists in his gloved hands and whirled her around, pressing their suit-clad bodies together. He leaned over her, his green eyes swirling with emotion.

"Chat—" she started to say, an almost frightened look in her eye.

"You see, my lady, I don’t feel it necessary to make a wish." He pressed their foreheads together as if to comfort her, feeling the coolness of her touch against his burning one. "Because I already have everything I could ever want."

And then he kissed her, swallowing up her startled gasps. He knew it was selfish and he knew it was wrong, for he didn’t know if she would ever be able to love him back. One kiss was all he needed to spiral over the edge, past the point of no return. Their heartbeats excitedly thumped against their cages, beating in imperfect harmony. It was a magical and unexpected moment, but full of sincerity. As their lips danced and their cool breath mingled, he could only think of one thing.

_Her._

She was all he ever wanted and all he could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. Was it fluffy enough? :3 No? Okay, I'll write more angst. Jk, I'm messing with you guys. Please leave kudos if you guys enjoyed this! As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
